star_wars_off_the_recordfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurin Brackins
“I was wrong about the Jedi. Wrong about their ways of ‘peace’. But I can still right those wrongs.” ― Kurin Brackins Kurin Bishop Brackins (25BBY ― 35ABY), code-named Hunter 1 and with the operating number TK-261 during his military service, was a human male from the planet Coruscant who served in the Galactic Empire and was High Colonel of the 26th Legion. He was the son of the ambitious Hannibal Brackins and the Royal Mika Manshin. Born to a moderately rich family in Mygeeto, Kurin lost his father, Hann, from a rebel raid led by a Jedi at an early age, and was forced into hiding with his mother at Dantooine. Miserable with the farm life he had, Kurin joined the Empire as a soldier, leaving Mika behind and unlocking his true potential. Kurin experienced no trouble at the Imperial Academy of Mandalore and proved himself worthy as a capable leader and soldier in the field. He also met Tulta Ogoin at Mandalore, a man he considered a close friend and comrade. It was because of these skills that lead Imperial Officers stationed there to be envious to this experienced young man. So much so that multiple ploys and schemes were devised to bring Kurin down. They succeeded when a young student dies in a mock battle due to live rounds shot from Kurin’s blaster. Thanks to Oldie, an ex-clone trooper, the situation was resolved but Kurin still accepted the consequences and was forcefully reorganised with Tulta into a garrison as commander at Mandalore. During his time as garrison leader, Kurin had received reports of suspicious activities present in one of the apartment complexes in Sundari, the Mandalore capital city. During his investigation, Tulta uncovered the plans of a base for a Rebel cell and Kurin came across parts of a lightsaber and two Kyber crystals. Traumatised by the death of his father, Kurin brings this to the Imperial High Command and requests to join on the hunt for this Rebel Cell and their Jedi leader. He was rejected and was ultimately sent back to leading the garrison. Fueled by his lust for revenge, Kurin and Tulta defy High Command and followed the Expeditionary Force sent to deal with the Rebel cell. The group is lead to Taris and begins the hunt for the Jedi, searching from skyscrapers to swamps. The duo find the Rebel base on a crashed Consular-class cruiser, along with the Jedi, the Rebel cell, and the Imperial Expeditionary Force. Kurin took his chance amongst the confusion and goes toe-to-toe with the Jedi. The great confrontation ends with Kurin killing the Jedi with his own lightsaber. The celebration is cut short when the remaining Expeditionary Force arrests Kurin and Tulta for disobeying orders. Despite defying orders from Imperial High Command, they were impressed by Kurin’s skills on taking out the Jedi and the Rebel cell in quick succession seen on a stormtrooper’s helmet camera footage. They are soon convinced Kurin would made a capable leader and send him to take out another cell with a confirmed sighting of a Jedi leader. Kurin accepts this task but not without asking for locations of Mandalorian clans. Kurin sets out recruiting and convincing these clans to fight for him and the Empire, forming the early foundations of the 26th and acquiring his famed vibroblade. After the unification, Kurin successfully eliminates the cell and Jedi leader in one decisive strike, allowing him to officially form the 26th Legion. Personality And Characteristics ---- “From what I’ve seen, you should never get in his way once he’s set his sights on something. Especially in a fit of rage.” ― Tulta, regarding Kurin’s disobedience and determination. Kurin was originally an ambitious and naive young child, not taking life too seriously, due to a lack of common sense and innocence. He tended to express his admiration for Jedi, even believing he might become a Jedi. After the death of his father, this admiration declined to point of pure hatred and vengeance. This is later shown as no sign of remorse or sorrow with every Jedi he kills. It is because of this hatred that blinds Kurin and puts him out of focus. His admiration did however change to the famous commanding officers of the Empire such as Thrawn and Wilhuff Tarkin. Learning from their experiences and hoping to meet them in person. Kurin retained some form of honour with him, as he expressed kindness and hospitality to POW, along with showing respect to leaders that deserve that honour. This is also on par with his determination to help those in need, seen through his supply of provisions to suffering citizens from rebel raids. Despite Kurin’s sense of honour, he was able to use this in a manipulative and persuasive manner. Using his status among others to obtain his goal Equipment And Skills ---- “In a one on one fight, the winner is he who has one more shot in his blaster.” ― Kurin at the aftermath of a duel with a Mandalorian Clan leader. During his childhood, under the teachings of his father, Kurin was trained in being an expert marksman and close quarters combat (CQC); additionally, he read through and researched great battles in history about their tactics and strategies. He became so experienced with tactics, he devised a counter to the Sword and Shield maneuver used by Jedi and clone troopers. Upon joining the Empire, his skills improved even further due to the academy providing harder challenges and tests for him. He was given the chance to improve his leadership skills during mock battles and has excellently proved his tactical ingenuity with countless strategies and maneuvers, leading him to be respected amongst his peers and comrades at the academy. He was equipped with the usual stormtrooper equipment. Kurin became a capable hunter relating to both animals and people. He was able to overpower Jedi as a one-man-army, although does not advise doing such alone. Kurin later acquired a vibroblade with cortosis-weave that allowed him to combat lightsabers or any melee combatant if it came down to it. Category:Characters